


A Cut Above (The Rest)

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff my dudes, Just some cute prinxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Virgil saw it in the window and thought it would be perfect for his dramatic, princely boyfriend. He just hopes he likes it.





	A Cut Above (The Rest)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty random but hey I had an idea sooo... this happened. Enjoy if you can

Normally, Virgil is fairly impulsive, but this is a bit excessive, even for him. He almost regrets his decision as he lugs the awkwardly shaped package home, wary of accidentally hurting himself or dropping it. It had just looked so pretty and he knew Roman would adore it, so he’d ducked into the shop and resurfaced carrying the blASTED PACKAGE! He swears as he nearly drops the unwieldy object once more and stops to readjust his grip. He lets out a huff, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, and hefts it higher into his arms before setting off once more, determined to deliver his cargo.

Virgil is panting by the time he reaches his front porch. Leaning the package against the house, he leans over, hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. His head snaps up as the door opens and he moves in front of the package to hide it from view. He relaxes and leans against the house as he recognizes Logan staring at him. “Oh hey Lo.” “Greetings,” Logan says slowly, sounding suspicious. “You were supposed be home some time ago, Roman is in a frenzy. And what is in that package? It, I assume, was the cause of your lack of punctuality.” “Oh that’s just something I bought for Roman,” he says, waving a hand dismissively, only to freeze as he suddenly remembers. “Oh crap. I promised to help him with a project for the theater,” he groans putting his face in his hands. “Indeed,” Logan agrees, sounding somewhat amused, “I wish you luck.” After Logan walks past, Virgil gathers the bundle into his arms again and takes a deep breath before kicking the door open. He is met by his screeching boyfriend. Roman bounds up from the couch and grabs Virgil by the arm and begins to pull him toward his room all while yelling. “YOU’RE ALIVE! BUT YOU’RE ALSO LATE AND WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO SO-” His frantic shouting ceases as he notices the package. He stops dead in his tracks and, without taking his eyes off of it asks, “What, pray, is that?” Virgil shuffles awkwardly. “Well, um, ya know that antique store downtown that has all that weird stuff?” Roman nods, looking confused. “So this was hanging on the wall.” He begins to unwrap it. “And it reminded me of you, so I bought it.” The last of the paper falls away to reveal a shiny sword. Roman’s mouth drops open and he simply stares. After several moments, Virgil begins to get nervous. “I mean, you obviously don’t have to keep it but-” “I love it,” Roman interrupts, eyes shining, “I love it so much.” And then Virgil has about .2 seconds to react. His boyfriend begins to squeal and goes to tackle Virgil in a hug. The only problem: Virgil is still holding a very sharp sword. Realizing Roman’s intentions, he barely manages to chunk the sword in the direction of the couch just in time to catch his overexcited boyfriend. Roman then picks him up and spins him around singing happily. After Roman puts him down and is just holding him, Virgil peers over his boyfriend’s shoulder to see what became of the sword and lets out a distressed sigh as he sees the new tear in the couch. Roman looks down at him quizzically at the noise and then follows his line of sight and stares at the damage for a moment before letting out a snort and dissolving into laughter. “Oh my gosh! You yeeted the sword!” “Well what else was I supposed to do!” Virgil replies indignantly, pushing his cackling boyfriend away, “You tackled me and it was sharp!” “You- you could have dropped it or- or something,” Roman gets out between laughs, eventually leaning over and putting his hands on his knees as he begins a fresh wave of laughter. “I panicked. Shut up.” Virgil crosses his arms and glares at Roman. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Roman gasps, “I love it and thank you so much.” “Yeah, sure,” Virgil grumbles. “I’m serious,” Roman says, no longer laughing. “I love it and I love you.” He pulls him into another hug and plants a kiss on the top his head. “Alright, alright, I believe you. Now lemme go you cuddle bear,” Virgil says with a small grin. “Anything for you,” Roman says sweetly, pulling away and placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. He then moves to fetch the sword and grabs Virgil’s hand and leads him upstairs. Later, as Virgil watches his ridiculous boyfriend obsess over where to hang the sword and if it was shiny enough, he decides that the hassle was worth it. Roman was happy. And thus, so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked. I'd be happy to hear pretty much anything from any of you.


End file.
